<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>divorce by asmaanixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527293">divorce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx'>asmaanixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ishq Mein Marjawan 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 128, F/M, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:36:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddhima is stunned when a divorce is demanded from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania, Riddhima/Vihaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>divorce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want a divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>Four words and Riddhima was left stunned. This wasn’t according to plan. Vihaan can’t demand a divorce from her.</p><p> </p><p>But Vansh could…</p><p> </p><p>“Vansh yeh kya keh raha hai?” Daadi interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Sahi toh keh ra hoon.” Vihaan pocketed his hands, and glowered at Riddhima exactly like Vansh would have. “Yeh jaante hue ki Kabir mera dushman isne shaadi ke liye haan bol di?” He scoffed. “Aur zyaada der bhi nahi lagi na Riddhima? After all, mujhe gaye hue kitne din hue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ek mahina bhi nahi hua bhai.” Ishani spoke, her face crumpled in pain and disgust over Riddhima’s actions. “Isse koi pyaar nahi hai aap se bhai. Jab dekho, natak karti rehti hai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ishani,” Daadi tried to speak but Ishani stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nahi Daadi. Vansh bhai ko pura haq hai yeh jaane ka ki ek baar bhi iski zubaan pe naa nahi nikli. Ek baar, sirf ek baar maana kar deti toh shayad iske liye thodi si izzat bachi hoti. Par nahi. Fatak se isne shaadi ke liye haan kar diya.” She scoffed. “Aur ab bhai laut aaye, toh suddenly isko apna pyaar yaad aa gaya? Give me a break.” She stepped closer to Riddhima, and with immense disgust, told her, “Tujh jaisi badi gold digger meine aaj tak nahi dekhi.”</p><p> </p><p>Riddhima looked at Ishani through watery eyes. She could tell the truth but it’s too late now. Like always, it would be rejected, and deemed as her simply trying to cover up her lies. She looked towards the man who demanded the divorce from her. Jaws clenched, furious eyes - Riddhima never knew Vihaan would turn out to be that great of an actor.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, her husband was dead. The man standing before her could make as many demands as he wants, but in essence, they would never be true. She could never divorce Vansh because he’s not alive to do so. As for Vihaan, she never wanted to keep a relationship with him, and now she has a way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Papers bhej dena.” Three words out of her mouth, and something violently shook in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Riddhima,” Daadi approached her. With a hand on her shoulder, she tried to mend the increasingly deteriorating situation. “Shanti se kaam le. Aise rishte nahi tode jaate. Waqt lage ga, but tum dono baat karo, aur sab kuch teekh ho jayega.”</p><p> </p><p>Riddhima gently removed Daadi’s hand off of her shoulder. “I’m sorry Daadi, but ab kuch kehne aur sun ne ke liye bacha nahi. Bahut der ho gayi hai.”</p><p> </p><p>With her head lowered, Riddhima began walking out of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello,” Ishani called out to her. Coming to stand beside her, she made Riddhima face her. “And just where the hell do you think you’re going? Agar ghar chod kar jaa rahi ho, toh teekh vaise jao jaise tum aayi thi.” She raked her eyes over all the expensive jewelry Riddhima was decked out in.</p><p> </p><p>Riddhima heated in her spot. She took off the garland, and let it plop on the floor. She began removing her jewelry one by one under Ishani’s intense scrutiny. Riddhima saw nothing but immense pain, and hatred in her eyes. She handed the earrings, maang tikka, and her necklace to Ishani, and she threw them onto the floor. A clear sign that she held no value for the accessories themselves. She just wanted them off of Riddhima. Keeping her head lowered, Riddhima removed her bangles, and Ishani let them drop in front of her eyes with a vicious smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Shukar manao ki meine tumhare kapre nahi uthare. Varna tumhare itni bhi hasiyat nahi hai ki tum inhe afford kar pao.” Ishani hissed between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishani,” Vihaan warned. “Jaane do usse.”</p><p> </p><p>Riddhima looked at him, and didn’t know what to think. She may have known Vihaan only for a few hours, but in her every visit she had always known what he was feeling. It was always clearly visible in the gleam of his eyes. But right now, she didn’t see that Vihaan that she had come to foolishly trust. Instead, she saw her husband’s eyes. A pair that had learnt how to remain cold, aloof, and enigmatic.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking, Riddhima looked away from him. She wiped her cheeks, and firmly reminded herself of how wrong she was. That man isn’t her husband. It’s just an imposter that she had brought to the mansion, and has now cemented his spot by preying on everyone’s emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Ab tumhare jaane ka muhurat nikale? Get out.” Ishani grabbed Riddhima by the arm, and pushed her out of the main doors. She snapped her fingers at Riddhima, and warned her, “Dobara yaha dekhne ya aane ki koshish bhi mat karna.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at her, Ishani closed the VR Mansion doors on Riddhima.</p><p> </p><p>Riddhima shivered. Whatever warmth she may have gotten from the few connections she had made, were forever cut now. She turned around, and slowly made her way outside of the gates. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself. There was one wedding day where she had been yearning to cross the threshold and to never return. Then, there was today where by doing so she was left with a void in her soul.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the small mangalsutra that she had managed to save from Ishani’s ire. She gently ran her hands over it. Holding it close to her chest, she yearned for the arms that had once promised to always protect her. Crying, she walked down the empty road not knowing where to go. Then again, she supposed it didn’t really matter anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>